


【Mnk】正经人

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 色欲上头的章鱼哥意图qb色情海豚（但是拉灯了）





	【Mnk】正经人

标题是xjb取的，我是个正经人。但是这文写的不太正经。  
不知道为啥写不出像样的肉，这文就是个搞笑文，大家不要代入真人形象，我会羞羞脸（如果我有脸的话）。

方星现天不怕地不怕就怂金东奎这点，算是纽约人心照不宣的趣事。虽然这么直接下结论不够严谨，但是感情上的事情严谨分析就显得不有趣了。

方星现倒也说不来自己到底怂啥，论年龄金东奎不是最大，论武力值也不是最高……应该，至少泰山压顶胳肢窝锁喉之类的终极技能考虑到金东奎的单人吨位来说远没另外几个可怕。甚至可以说，金东奎是最不动手的那个，他只需要掩去仿佛纹在脸上的笑容，然后用平静的语气告诫“提醒”，没大没小的混世魔王就会老老实实地安分下来伏低做小。就算是爹之光辉强如洪材熙在提留朴俊煐的时候，伦敦的那位瘦皮猴也得鬼哭狼嚎着下次再犯。

这就让方星现感觉莫名的憋屈，他说不来自己为何怂逼，更说不来自己为何不敢不怂逼。金东奎总体上算是个好相处的哥哥，不多管闲事，他欺负郑然官和郑泰成时也是笑眯眯看着，只是这人的笑容总给方星现一种散发圣光和邪光双重光线的吊诡感。神经大条如他也曾偷偷摸摸问周围人有没感同身受的，收获的答复五五开，要么是意味深长地点头，要么是不明所以地否认。搞得方星现一顿拐弯抹角啥也没摸出来。

最后算不上答案的答案出在朴俊煐这，因为双排上方的夜晚他又一次被金东奎GANK，没有敲门就打开房门露出半张脸的金东奎大半夜把方星现又吓了一跳，到嘴的西八和睡了的法老之鹰一起飞了。方星现毫无威慑力地捏紧拳头挥了两下想表达虚张声势的抗议，结果在金东奎面无表情的“别出声”里又讪讪地放了下去，露出柯基讨狗粮一样可怜的表情，当然是毫无卵用。

在方星现用憋屈诡异的气音不知道第几次破音（太神奇了用气声说话都能破）后，朴俊煐放弃了也瓮声瓮气学损友说话，一想自己声音被封在耳机里金东奎压根听不到，跟着憋咋感觉和弱智一样：“你们纽约隔音效果这么差的吗？”

“差个毛，你们那大通铺才差。”

“啥大通铺，我和地革滚床单到凌晨三点我老婆嗓子都喊哑了隔壁dosin哥都睡得跟猪一样。”毫不害臊地爆光闺中春事的朴俊煐得到了金地革的一记爆栗。被提及臊得慌的漂亮男孩一把拉下男友的耳机，说了几句后就走开了。

“快点！最后一把了！”  
“俊煐欧巴！不是说好带我上第一的吗！”  
“地革催我去睡觉了。”  
“西八你个重色轻友的，你干嘛这么怂他啊。”  
“我只怂他一个，哪像你怂天怂地还怂金东奎。”  
“你！居然敢！只呼那个男人的名字！”  
“咋了MANO又不是玩铁拳的。我怂金地革是因为他是我对象，我倒是好奇你怎么就怂金东奎怂成这狗样……”  
“是对象真好呢……”  
“哈？”  
“草排进去了，快点选英雄！”  
“排进去个鬼你小子刚才说了什么从实招来——”

最终朴俊煐还是问到了，只不过是几天后的事了。方星现那天在吵闹后再一次被金东奎敲门警告，金东奎站在他身后看小屁孩畏畏缩缩偷鸡摸狗地打完一局，在方星现的麦里说了一句“俊煐xi晚安啊”然后就手动给自家唯一的副辅助关机了。这回只能直接下线装死。

方星现谢绝了老哥“还要哄你睡觉吗”的“温柔建议”，豆豆眼一闭小短腿一蹬就像只柯基一样在床上装死躺尸，身体力行地传达“我很乖”的信号。因为脸埋进了枕头里，方星现看不见金东奎的表情，就听到一声说不清是嘲讽还是逗趣的喷笑，他又不敢抬头去看，只敢在关门声又响起来后僵硬地扭转脑袋查看情况。确定金东奎离开了他才敢长舒一气。

我方星现什么时候如此窝囊过！他眼镜都歪了，咬着嘴挥着拳头向空气示威。毫无意义的那种。还要被朴俊煐那个脱单狗看了热闹，少不了取笑了以后（P：我才没那么闲。）。

他是真的怂金东奎，怂的程度深入骨髓，已经成为膝跳反射的那种，哪天金东奎笑眯眯地叫他从宿舍楼上跳进楼下那个一万年没人用过的游泳池大概他也会跟看到飞碟的狗一样照搬。

但是他也没智障到不知道自己为何只有对金东奎如此伏低做小三从四德。说白了就是他看自家身体强壮的主坦有点旖旎思想，也许是因为对方算得上帅气的脸，或者是不高不低也算得上好听的青年音，没准是因为那线条干练的肉体——他迷茫的是这种感情应该怎么个定位法。

我是就想和东奎哥打个炮呢，还是打个带点灵魂的炮呢？

打炮这种事在英语没学几句诡异开放思想自学成才的方星现眼里没那么见不得人，但是放在队友身上就得考虑考虑，那个队友是金东奎的时候就得认真地考虑考虑。他当然是想在上面，但是对象是金东奎的话感觉希望渺茫，偏偏他不知廉耻地又有一种“如果是东奎的话被草好像也不错”的思想。

方星现盯着黑漆漆的天花板认真自我反省，努力深刻思考，仿佛天花板有什么复盘录像投影，得亏第二天休假。他苦思冥想在这春秋大事上一整晚，模拟了自己草金东奎或者金东奎草自己的情形和可能方案和压根没蹦个字儿的善后手段，终于得出了非常方星现的结论：

管他丫的，先睡了。

方星现立马开始着手准备自己的打炮大业，如何在宿舍里和队友打炮这个必须咨询经验丰富的狐朋狗友朴俊煐xi，或者金俊镐……算了可能自己和金东奎睡了他还在和人羞羞脸柏拉图。没理没据地鄙视了一下亲友，方星现准备朴俊煐发kkt：“你都是咋买套和润滑剂的？”

发出去了才觉得是不是太露骨了点，但是都发了，方星现只能带着基本没有的羞耻心等回复，朴俊煐意外地回地快：“亚X逊啊。”

MVP忍不住给MVP点了个赞，接着又问：“有推荐的牌子不？”

侠肝义胆的狐朋狗友发来一张现拍的，图里的润滑剂都被挤了一半，塑料管瘪下去了一截：“你照着买吧。我给地革他没抗议就应该没事？”

“可以可以。”“你倒是解释下干嘛突然问这个，你想睡谁啊？”  
实不相瞒，今天拆我俩无敌究极上分车的那个男的。而且可能是我被睡。方星现当然不会说出口，就打个马虎眼：“等睡成功了再来感谢俊煐欧巴，你咋这么晚还没睡啊。”  
“我刚用这管子东西办完事儿你说我干嘛没睡？”  
“西八狗崽子”又被晒了一脸的单身狗翻脸不认人，kkt一关开始上x马逊搜东西去了。

然后时间跳到一天后，金东奎回宿舍后习惯性地先去方星现房间，他其实也没啥事，但是就因为没啥事所以得给方星现找点事。聪明的海豚先生总能找出点声音当借口去逗逗犬科的章鱼先生。不过今天很奇怪，那个往常总是蹿出噪音的房间无比安静，他拉开门一看人都没有。

金东奎皱眉思索，那臭小鬼不会是夜不归宿了吧。他不会把自己内心的烦躁解释成家长心态，因为他对方星现也没那么单纯——不然怎么会花心思不废一兵一卒就让早熟又幼稚的天才成为他叛逆乖巧的饲犬呢？

不过就算是金东奎也会有失算的时候，比如现在，打开门看到心里想的某人就穿了条内裤在自己床上撑着脑壳侧躺。健美的身材纹理清晰的腹肌白花花的肉体在白又亮的灯光下成功闪瞎了金东奎的大眼睛。

方星现扭了扭，乔了个更蜿蜒妖娆的姿势，白花花的章鱼腿学美人鱼姿势叠一块，但是因为现实条件限制只让人想到韩国某种特色生食，剁了触手还会动的那种。

金东奎看他神色正经地试图诱惑自己，非常没礼貌地喷笑出声，遭到了方星现的严正抗议。方星现爬下床把金东奎推到到床上，开始上下其手。金东奎看着方星现趴在自己身上然后开始脱他裤子，脸上表情出现了裂痕，要是都到这一步了还不知道这小鬼要干啥也不是金东奎了：“……等等，星现，我不做下面那个的。”

然后他就看到方星现脸上表情不断切换，从“果然如此”到“英勇就义”再到“自我感动”。他听到方星现带着诡异微笑用咏叹调一样的声音试图感化他：“我就知道，所以我打算用后面强奸你。”

金东奎：“……”

金东奎有些头大，和方星现有关的事情总是极具脱轨倾向。而且会往荒诞滑稽魔幻现实的方向驰骋。但是金东奎也不是会被这个疯小子牵着鼻子走的凡夫俗子，他干脆四肢一摊满足小学生的动手学习欲，想了想还是拍拍毛茸茸的脑袋：“你东西准备了没？”

方星现得意洋洋地掏出网购产品，金东奎一琢磨就知道是谁帮的忙。“看来得你欠伦敦的人一顿饭呢。”然后让方星现转过屁股来，两个人就这69姿势弄了会前戏就直奔主题。

“为什么你这么熟练啊！”方星现在上面颠了一会就给掀下去被日的汪汪叫了，倒还不让嗷几句人话。  
“为了在最重要的比赛表现好，那就得打训练赛啊。”金东奎的微笑在背光下更逼帅了，一滴汗水从额角顺着脸颊滑落，滴到fxx的白肚皮上。

嗷呜，再咋样我也不亏了。  
得偿所愿的柯基心满意足。

-end

一个假正经的人遇上真不正经的恋爱故事，大概也会非常有趣。  
金东奎突然对即将到来的早晨充满了期待。

-真的end了！


End file.
